Crumbling World
by Haci
Summary: Her life was falling to pieces. It all started that day with the villains. "Ito Arisu. You want to be a hero yes?" "Y-yes I do, every since I was little." "You will be a spy for us at Yuuei." "You don't want them to get hurt now do you? Your parents work so hard to take care of you." "I-I'll do it please don't hurt them!" "Wonderful. Now Ito Arisu will disappear." REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1.

It was cold. The sky was so gray as snow landed on the cold ground. It stayed on the ground not melting as people walked on it. A mother and daughter walked side by side, the snow crunching underneath them. The mom hummed a tune holding her daughter's mitten hand.

The mother had light blue hair with coal like eyes, her skin was pale as snow.

Her daughter held the same blue hair but with gold bits on her bangs. The girl's eyes shined like amethyst as she stared at the snow coming down.

The daughter's cheeks were red as the snow bit her cheeks making her sink into her scarf.

"Daddy said he'll be home tonight." The mother smiled to her daughter wiping off the snow off her daughter's head. "We should have hotpot tonight!"

The girl nodded, not saying a word.

They walked liked this for another view minutes until the daughter finally stopped, making her mother stop with her.

"Ari-chan?"The worried mother lowered herself to her daughter's view. "What's wrong sweetie?"

The snow felt cold on her knees but she didn't care, her daughter was being so silent...the mother could barely get her to be quiet for five minutes.

"I-" Arisu stared at the sky for a moment a before looking at her mother. "I think I want to be a hero."

Her amethyst eyes seemed to shine even brighter as the mother felt herself go still.

Truly the mother was in shock. At only eight the girl wants to be a hero. Didn't every kid want to be a hero though? Most anyway.

"That's a wonderful dream." A nostalgic smile appeared on her face.

She forgot how much she wanted to be a hero before it all came crashing down, but her daughter could be a hero. She had the perfect quirk for it after all.

The mother pulled Arisu's pink mitten hands into her own. She stared at the strawberries on it before patting her daughter's small hands.

"If it's your dream make sure to embrace it." She spoke slowly to her daughter holding the same smile on her face. "Don't let anyone ruin your dream or it will never happen."

The snow fell on them as white smoke came out of Arisu's mouth.

"Okay mommy." Her daughter gave a sheepish smile earning a hug from her mother.

This was the first time and last time Arisu ever saw her mother hold a face like that.

Ito Arisu was thought to be quirkless until one day at the age of seven she somehow got her hands on alcohol. Ito Maki who had been away shopping for dinner that night as her husband Ito Ichiro stayed at home watching their daughter.

Ichiro the stupid man had left out a bottle of sake. Now why he left it out Maki didn't know, who in their right mind would think to leave it out? She thought her husband had sense, but apparently he didn't.

Maki had just barely stepped out of the grocery store when her phone rang, she picked it up to a frantic Ichiro yelling about their daughter. She couldn't understand a single word so she did the first thought that entered her head, run home and save your daughter from your idiotic husband.

Maki ran as fast as she could, sweat rolling down from the summer air that seemed to get thicker as she ran.

Finally the worried mother made it home out of breath as she opened the door entering the living room to see a passed out Ichiro and a child who almost seemed to have a lot of energy running along the walls.

"Ari-chan!" Maki yelled dropping the groceries on the ground grabbing her daughter by the shoulders making her stop. "How-why-no how are you running on the walls?"

Arisu pointed to the bottle that use to hold sake in it.

"I drank that water!" Arisu held a smile, dimples showing. "It burned but I feel so much better!"

Maki went up to the bottle seeing that it was truly empty. She turned to her passed out husband...oh he was in for it now.

Turning back her daughter she talked in a calm voice.

"Sweetie,that wasn't supposed to be good for you..." Maki gulped. "I think you have a quirk."

"A quirk! So I'm normal like everyone else?" Arisu seemed to jump at the fact.

Maki gave her a worried look.

"You were always normal...what made you think that?"

"Everyone at school always tell me I'm not normal because I'm quirkless."

Maki's heart dropped, of course kids were always like this. If someone was quirkless they always seemed to believe they weren't normal. Kids really are cruel.

"Well you always been normal." She hugged her daughter earning a hug back.

The next day they went to the doctor office with Ichiro holding a red cheek. It was declared that yes she did have a quirk and it was called Alcohol Empowerment.

When drinking a certain amount of alcohol the girl would get boost. She would become more stronger, agile, and durable.

Though the drawbacks were that when in the sun too long she could get drunk or sick and if she drank too much she would most likely get drunk.

This shocked Maki there was nothing great about her and Ichiro. Ichiro only had a speed quirk that lasted for only a minute as for Maki...she was quirkless someone out of the norm for these days.

So how did their daughter get a quirk like this?

"Probably from ancestors." The man wrote down on his clipboard as Arisu talked excitedly to dad. "Anything can happen when blood is passed down."

Maki gave a groan as she watched the two talking before turning back to the doctor.

"I wish it didn't."

"Some people don't."

The grown woman gave another groan.

This was going to be a long childhood.

At fourteen slowly going to fifteenth Ito Arisu walked down a street. The summer air brushed against her skin as she skipped listening to a poppy song. Her hair waved in the air each skip as the navy blue sailor uniform danced with her.

A strawberry hairpin hung on her hair shining as the sun hit it.

Today had actually been a good day for her. Her school finally started talking about careers, in which she told them she wanted to go Yuuei and be a hero.

The school seemed to agree that she would prefect for it seeing as how she was good with others and always helped out when she could.

Arisu hummed the song closing her eyes for a moment until she felt cold air hit her. The familiar smell of alcohol filled her nose.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in a dimly lit bar. A man sat on the bar stood. A darker type of light blue hair that hid ruby eyes the bangs. That is not what caught her eyes though it was the hand.

Why did he have a hand on his face?

Another man stood behind the bar.

His body seemed to be made out of mist, he wore a suit as he cleaned the glass.

Slowly Arisu took out her earbuds.

"Um..." She walked a little towards him. "Sorry but I guess I walked into your bar somehow, I'll leave now-"

"Ito Arisu." The hand man spoke making her stop, his voice sent a chill up her spine.

He knew her name!

"You want to be a hero correct?"

Arisu stared for a moment, should she reply? He knew her name but she never met him before...that's weird-no creepy!

"Oi, answer we don't have all day." His hand slammed onto the bar counter making her jump.

"Yeah I do...how do you know my name?"

The hand man stared at her for another minute before turning towards the tv that had speaker only on the screen. "Sensei, she'll work."

"Tomura this is the first step to your plans, make sure you plan them wisely."

Tomura gave a nod before turning back to Arisu.

"You will be a spy for us at Yuuei. I hear that All Might will be working there I want to learn his weakness, I want to kill him."

A spy? Kill All Might, the number one hero, the symbol of peace?

"Why would I help you kill All Might?" Arisu's body shook slightly. "You still haven't answered my question...how do you know my name?"

He sat there before turning the the mist man.

"Get the pictures and show her, maybe that'll get her on our side."

He did as he was told pulling out three pictures, throwing them at her.

They fell on the floor making Arisu pick them up.

Her eyes widen as she slumped to the floor.

Theses were pictures of her parents. One showed her mom walking down the street what it looked like to be the spring time seeing as cherry blossoms were around her. The next showed her father wearing his business suit as he looked at his watch with a worried expression. Lastly a picture of a house stood, it basically said "hey we have money but not that much to be rich".

Now she was shaking horribly. Why, why her?

"So you agree now or do you want your parents to die? You would really let them die after all they done for you?" Tomura laughed as he opened his arms. "You can be their hero! You can save them from death if you join us!"

Arisu took a shaky breath.

"I-I'll join but, I want to know why you want to kill All Might."

"I hate the society All Might created so to destroy it I need him gone and out of the picture."

Toruma stood up walking towards her as he held her chin leaving a pinky finger out.

"Ito Arisu will disappear and you will be born a new. Welcome to the league of villains."

The perfect solid world was crumbing before her.

She wished she could hugged her parents one last time. To hear her mother's hum, to hear her father's corny jokes, to be able to go home.

Twenty four hours later she appeared on the news missing. Her crying parents begged for her to be found, the heroes tried to find her. Signs hung on walls with her middle school ID picture.

A week went by with no luck in finding Ito Arisu, within that week Sensei a man who wore a suit with so many tubes gave Arisu a illusion quirk.

She remember the pain, it was burning so laid on the ground gasping for breath before she passed out.

The next time she woke up it had apparently been a month.

The heroes had stopped looking for her, people thought she ran away from home. That was all a lie though if only they knew. If only they knew that Ito Arisu was still here and needed help.

Now Ito Arisu has disappeared.

Suzuki Aoi was someone you didn't want to mess with. She was a straight up delinquent but one with heart. Aoi has a rough personality though once you know her she is a nice person. The girl just had a weird way of showing it. Seeing as how she dressed in solid color shirts and long skirts and sneakers, you would think runaway but for some it was "There's Aoi again!" Kids loved her and adults respected her. She was a all genuine person-almost anyway except for the white little lie.

A girl with light purple hair walked along the street. She wore the standard blazer for Yuuei with a long skirt(that yes she got permission to wear). Her sneakers scraped along the side was as she had a hand in her pocket, the other holding onto the bag strap.

Sapphire eyes watched the street light turn red, a kid started walking forward not caring as cares started to put drive forward.

A flask appeared out of the girl's pocket, quickly she took a swig running to the kid. She grabbed his backpack pulling him along as she flew into the air.

Yells from pedestrians rang in the air as one came from the kid.

The two landed on the sidewalk as a policeman started coming towards them.

The girl sat up pulling the kid into a standing position.

"You brat!" She yelled as she checked over him. "You need to watch the damn signs!"

Tears with snort rolled down his face making the girl sigh as she pulled out some tissues.

Putting the tissue to his nose she said "Go on blow you brat."

She gave a disgusted look but quickly wiped it away as the boy started wiping his face.

"Oi, are you alright-Aoi not again!" The policeman gave a agitated look to the two.

Aoi slowly stood up with the boy clinching onto her skirt.

"Hey! He would have died if it wasn't for me!"

"Yes, _thank you for being the hero that everyone needs_." His eyes seemed to light with fire as he exaggerated the sentence.

"You were being sarcastic weren't you?" Aoi asked him earning a nod from him. "Fuck you too, Hirai!"

"Yeah!" The kid stuck out his tongue making Hirai back up in shock.

"Good brat." She patted his head as Hirari started to grab the boy.

"You know you're not allowed to use your quirk without permission!" He waved his arm around. "If everyone were allowed to the city would be in chaos!"

"I think it already is." Aoi gave a sneer before taking a swig from her flask. "But that'll change soon!"

"With you around it won't." He remarked.

"You just are a sticker to the rules, huh?" the girl squatted back down to the boy. "Make sure to not do that again brat. Next time I might not be there."

"Okay!" He chimed back.

With that Aoi used her quirk making her run fast, the yells from Hirai could be heard as she ran down the street.

Maybe Suzuki Aoi could be a hero.

Aoi was walking down the hallway of Yuuei, some coming in behind or in front of her. The windows shined in light making her grimace as the sun hit her face. Today was going to be hot for sure, so no more using her quirk today.

The young hero continued down the hallway until she saw the sign 1-A, not taking another moment to glance at the sign she opened the door.

Whispers that had been echoing in the classroom stopped for a moment before starting back up.

Not taking it to heart Aoi made her way over to a desk by the window.

She sat her stuff down before propping her legs in her desk.

The girl only got to stare out the window for maybe two minutes before a voice caught her attention.

"Take your feet off the desk this instant, you are disrespecting school property!"

Huh?

Aoi turned her head to the left to see a tall boy, his hair was blue as well as his eyes. He wore glasses showing that he has poor vision without them.

"And why should I?" She kept her feet up and leaned more in her seat. "It's not bothering anyone."

"It is bothering me!" He continued then started going on about how it was disrespectful to the people who made the desk and the alumni.

Aoi's who held a glare at the boy started to turn into a exhausted look.

Really this boy could go on forever about disrespecting desk.

"Fine you win..." She took her feet off the desk.

"Iida Tenya." He extended his hand.

"Suzuki Aoi." She wrinkled her nose at his hand.

Iida slowly lowered his hand as Aoi turned back to look out the window. Not too long later he hand another person do the same thing but this time he wasn't going to give up so easy.

The spiky haired boy sneered at Iida.

"So you're a fucking stuck up elitist? I should blow you up to bits!"

"How crude! Are you sure you are here to be a hero?"

The two stopped arguing as Iida looked to the door, a boy somewhat short boy with curly green hair, who looked startled; stood barely in the door.

"I'm Iida Tenya-" Iida started before the boy stopped him.

"I-I heard. I'm Midoriya Izuku."

Iida then went on to say how Midoriya knew what the exam was about, sounding like he hated every word he was saying.

A girl with rosy cheeks came in behind Midoriya calling him plain boy before saying how his quirk was cool, with a punch punch.

This caused the poor boy to blush so hard that he covered his face, the girl didn't seem to care as she went on.

"If you're here to make friends, then leave." A tired voice spoke over them. "This is the hero course after all."

Everyone froze, hushed whispers stopped.

A man with unkempt hair emerged out of the yellow sleeping bag, his dark eyes scanned the room as he walked in.

"It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Our time is very limited...You guys aren't very rational are you?"

Aoi almost face planted into her desk.

_Is this guy really a teacher? It looks like he barely even takes care of himself. _

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta."

_And he is our Homeroom teacher!?_

Their homeroom teacher pulled out the school's gym uniform.

"Put these on and head to the grounds." Aizawa started to leave before turning back for a second. "Don't be slow either. Like I said time is limited."

Ten minutes later in the blue and white uniforms the class stood in front of their homeroom teacher.

"A test of our quirks?" The majority of the class yelled as some stood there in shock.

"What about the entrance ceremony?" Rosy cheeks exclaimed.

"We don't have time for that." Aizawa pinky scratched his ear. "You're here to be heroes right? All that stuff is pointless if you are. Yuuei is known for having a freestyle education system, that applies to us teachers as well."

Confusion fell onto everyone's faces as Aizawa gave a tired sigh.

"Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters."

"Do it with your quirk. Do whatever you need as long as you don't leave the circle."

The spiky hair boy from early walked up catching the ball as it was tossed to him.

"Die!"Bakugo threw the ball using his explosive quirk leaving smoke behind it.

Some coughed the smoke as other tried to air away the smoke.

Aoi gave a low whistle as his score showed 705.2 meters.

_That's a awesome quirk. Looks like it's a strong one too, people would die to have a quirk like that._

"This is awesome!"

"We can use our quirks? The hero course is great!"

"He seriously threw it so far!"

"Awesome you say?" Aizawa spoke up whatever light he had left his eyes was gone. "You think you can become heroes after three years of playing games, you're wrong. Whoever scores lowest on these eight test will be expelled. There's no time to waste on hopeless idiots."

"WHAAAAAT?"

Aoi raised a brow at this.

Was he really allowed to expel them?

Her hands slowly turned into fist.

She can't be expelled!Very important lives were on the line!

"Your fate is in our hands. Welcome to Yuuei hero course! Plus Ultra...Now lets get started."

The fifty meter dash came first.

The boy with glasses had a engine for his quirk.

Where has she seen this quirk?

Oh Ingenium. He has a quirk just like this but on his arms. They must be brothers.

A girl with a frog like quirk bounced towards the finish line behind him.

Tail quirk, belly laser, explosive, it went on until finish she was called.

"Suzuki."

Aoi pulled out a flask of wine, about to take a drink before a voice stopped her.

"Is that alcohol?" Rosy cheeks pointed at the flask.

"Yeah." Aoi gave her a blank look. "So what?"

"You're only fifteen!" Another yelled earning glare this time.

"And it's part of my quirk! Back off!" She took a drink before putting the flask back in her pocket.

"Is she allowed to do that?"

"She is." Aizawa cut in. "She has full permission to drink it."

"Start!"

Aoi sped off leaving dirt and smoke in the air.

"4.08 seconds!"

"What!"

"I told you it was part of my quirk." Aoi rolled her eyes looking up at the sky with worry.

She was going to have to drink less today or she wouldn't make it.

Grip test, she did fine with a two hundred kg on it.

Standing long jump, she jumped too far to where she needed to run back.

Sidestepping which she went fast but not as fast as this boy with the balls on his head.

Throwing. She took a long chug from her flask, almost making it half full. She staggered a bit. Oh great.

"Fucking sun!" She yelled as she threw the ball, almost falling over again.

"452.7 meters."

Some clapped at the score why others looked almost pleased it wasn't a bad score.

Aoi slowly walked back to the group.

"Hey dude you look like you're about to drop." Aoi looked up from her slumped position to see a boy with red spiky hair. It looked like he put a lot of hair jell to keep it up straight.

"Well...I'm not." She slurred out.

"That's not very convincing you know."

"I think...it...oh god..." Aoi squatted as her head started to spin.

"See you're drunk." The boy put a hand to her back rubbing in circles.

"I never been drunk in my life!" The words came out even more slurred than before as she tried to keep her act up.

He scratched his face with a exasperated look, slowly he made her sit down as he continued to rub her back.

"You need to calm down, I think the alcohol is getting to your head."

"It's because of this fucking sun." She muttered as she held a hand over her eyes. "It doesn't mix well with alcohol."

"46 meters." The robotic voice spoke.

The two looked up from their squabble, to see that curly haired boy...Midoriya standing there with a frighten look.

"I know I used it..."

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa spoke sending a glare to the scared boy. "These ridiculous entrance exams are irrational when they let someone like you in here."

"Erased...?" Midoriya's face turned to shock. "Those goggles! You're Erasure Hero, Erasure Head!"

"Erase what?"

"I never heard of him."

"I think I heard his name before! He's an angler type hero."

Aoi cocked her head to the side.

She has never heard of this man before, not even when she was younger. Seeing as how her mom would buy her all hero merch whenever she could.

"Ever heard of him?" The boy beside her asked.

"Never." She grumbled elbows leaning on her knees. "What's your name anyway?"

"Kirishima Eijirou, nice to meet ya!"

"Suzuki Aoi. Pleasure." She muttered before looking back to seeing Midoriya starting to throw again.

A red glow appeared on his forefinger as quick as it came.

The wind rushed around them as the ball shot through the air.

Aoi brushed her hair off her face as Midoriya turned to their teacher holding a bruised bloody broken finger.

"705.3 meters!"

"I...can still move." The curly hair boy looked like he was holding back tears.

Goosebumps literally run up Aoi's arms. She rubbed them as everyone started whispering about his quirk, why some cheered him on.

His quirk is strong...but it has a huge downside. Once he uses it, it breaks the bones in his body.

How would it be if he used his whole arm? Would it be even more stronger?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Bakugo yelled out,

"What the hell! Explain yourself, Deku!"

Bakugo had fired himself up to the poor boy to only be stopped from the cloth that hanged around Aizawa's neck.

"It's a "capture weapon" made of carbon fibers and a special alloy wire." Aizawa sent a glare to the explosive boy. "Stop making me use my quirk! I'm getting dry eye!"

_And it's such a nice quirk too!_

Aoi who was still sitting on the ground sighed as Midoriya walked over to where the rosy cheek girl was.

Bakugo must know the boy; well he did say Deku so a first name? Maybe a nickname? If they knew each other then why were they like this? Did Midoriya do something to him?

"Hey, we're getting up to do more test." Kirishima made Aoi come back to life with a grunt as a response.

The rest of the test weren't hard but with the alcohol getting to her it made it two times worse.

Finally the results came.

Aizawa stood in front of them.

"Your total scores are based on your performance. Explaining the process would take too long, so all of you will get a final ranking..."

The score started to appear in front of Aizawa.

"Also I was lying about expelling someone."

"Huh?"

"It was a logical ruse." A creepy smile appeared on the man's face.

"WHAT?"

Aoi actually screamed with half the class this time.

This man she couldn't read him. He sounded and looked serious when he told the class and now he goes, "Oh it was a lie. Teehee!"

She shivered; never imagine Aizawa doing that ever again!

Aizawa handed Midoriya a nurse note and left the class in shock.

He really was a mystery.

"Hey Suzuki!" Kirishima called to Aoi as she grabbed her bag.

It was now the afternoon and everyone was preparing to leave or had left.

"Wanna come hang out with us? We're gonna go eat curry!" He smiled as he pointed towards a small group.

A girl with horns(all pink), a boy with a cheshire smile and one with a bolt on the side of his head.

"No thanks, I'm going to go home and sleep!" She grumbled out to him putting the bag on her back. "Have to sleep off this Alcohol.

_I want to hang out so bad! I want friends so bad!_

"Oh okay! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

With that Aoi left the students behind walking alone, being alone. She still hadn't got use to that fact. Being alone felt so wrong to her, seeing as how she lived with her parents not too long ago.

The lone girl walked into a lonely apartment. It looked like it would barely hold on with how old it was.

A mattress with a white blanket on it was the only thing in the room, almost blending in with the cream colored wall if it wasn't for the fact that the floor was dark.

Aoi threw her backpack on the floor as she opened the sliding door letting in a cool breeze as the sun started to let the world cool down.

Changing into a shirt with too many holes and shorts she flopped onto the bed.

If she was Arisu right now, her mom would have greeted her home with a warm cooked meal. Then her dad would come home later telling a corny joke or two before asking how her first day was.

There would be more jokes, there would be laughter, there would be warmth.

Aoi buried her head into her pillow.

She will protect that warmth...even if she can't be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Another cold day, Arisu stood hand and hand with both her parents. Maki and Ichiro were swinging the girl's arm as the snow started to fall.

Ichiro had gotten a day off finally letting them have some family fun so Maki being creative decided let's have a snowball fight.

It would be girls vs. boys which meant poor Ichiro was on his own.

The mother and daughter started building snowballs as the father did the samee but silent tears fall down his face.

"We should have a boy!" He cried out to his wife.

"Eh?" Maki turned to Arisu. "You want a sibling?"

Arisu thought about this for a moment before shaking her head.

"She said no! Sorry honey!"

"Curse you world!" Ichiro yelled to the sky making passersby stare at him with frowns or confused faces. "I will win this for my son!"

"You're never going to have a son!" Maki laughed back at him as she threw a snowball his way. It hit him straight in the face making him fall over. "Right Arisu?"

"Yeah!" Her daughter agreed as she threw a snowball only making it halfway across their battlefield. "Aw!"

"It's okay, you making snowballs and mommy will defeat daddy!"

The power duo high-fived each other laughing as Maki continued to throw snowballs at their poor target.

The laughter slowly died down as a guy with blue hair came out with a hand covering his face.

He walked through the snow making his way towards them.

Ichiro automatically got up from his spot making his way to protect his family.

Shigaraki?

Arisu grabbed onto her mother's arm shaking at the sight of the man.

"Uh hello." He greeted trying to see if this can end a nicer way instead of a aggressive way. "Did you need something for us?"

"Yeah." Shigaraki grabbed onto Ichiro's face all fingers down.

The father yelled as he whole body started to disintegrate, Maki yelled out to her husband.

But it was too late the man was now dust only leaving behind his clothes.

"Die for me..."Shigaraki turned Maki next. "You too."

"Arisu run!" Maki pushed her daughter back a scream came out of the young girl.

Within seconds her mother was gone too leaving clothes on the ground.

Shigaraki now stared at her.

"I told you if you betrayed me I would kill your parents, now you have no where to go."

Aoi sat up quickly gasping for breath, she shut her eyes back as she gripped her chest.

"You're okay, you're okay..." She tried to calm herself down. "Suzuki Aoi, Suzuki Aoi."

The purple head muttered these words over and over again until she finally caught her breath.

Opening her eyes she saw light entering her room.

"So no rest, huh?" She muttered to herself getting up.

She stretched giving a satisfied sound as she heard some bones pop.

That nightmare why did it have to be in her favorite memory. Aoi remembered the day, Ichiro had gotten the day off giving them time to have a bonding experience. She remembers how the cold it was as her mom made her make snowballs, throwing them at the poor man who just wanted another son. They spent hours there until Maki decided it was time to go home and have a warm dinner and spend the rest of the night in the kotatsu. Ichiro's corny jokes were told as they sat there eating tangerines. It really was a good day.

Aoi walked into the bathroom, starting to brush her hair she put it in a low pony tail.

She stared at her reflection before slapping both hands on her cheeks.

"Suzuki Aoi, don't forget who you are."

Yes she was Aoi not Arisu...she was...Aoi.

Aoi walked down the street eating a onigiri with tuna and mayo. People passed by her giving her weird looks at times.

She was going have to get use to this, most people think delinquents couldn't be heroes but for Aoi she would try.

A world had pieces falling off, slowly but little by little.

"OI AOI!" Hiari's voice made the girl stop. "I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!"

"Hey Hiari." Aoi gave a smug look before finishing her onigiri.

The man held a fist at her.

"You're going to get me fired one day!"

"That just means you'll have more time right?" Aoi took another onigiri out.

"I don't want more time!" He roared back before giving a heavy sigh. "I just want to make money, start a family and live a normal life."

"Eh you can have a normal life?"

Hiari threaten with his fist again before letting his shoulders slump.

"So I see you're still going to that hero school."

Aoi stopped mid bit.

"You do know it's only the second day right?"

"Knowing a delinquent like you, I thought maybe they would have expelled you already."

"Huh? You wanna fight?" Aoi bumped forehead against Hirai's.

"You would fight a civilian?" Hirai sneered back.

"You're not exactly a civilian now are you?" She commented back before tsking. "I'm not gonna risk my career."

"You don't even have a career!"

"It's only starting." She smiled before running off.

"Hey, Suzuki morning!" Kirishima gave a smile as Aoi walked in.

"Yo." She greeted back looking for her assign sit which was beside the girl with rosy cheeks.

She gave Aoi a smile as she sat down.

"I'm Uraraka Ochako!" Uraraka held out a hand. "Isn't it exciting to finally start class?"

Aoi stared at her hand before turning to the board.

"Suzuki Aoi and no."

Slumping in her seat she tried to ignore the class.

There was no need to make friends when you were a spy. They would hate her in the end anyway when her mission was done.

Aoi looked to her left to see peppermint hair.

He seems like the quiet type. Good.

Class was what you would expect in a normal school.

English being the most boring subject for Aoi.

She was casually leaning on her propped up arm.

_This really is a boring subject. Stupid how we have to learn another language in our country. _

"Everybody put your hands up!" Present Mic screamed.

Aoi yawned making Uraraka beside her yawn as well.

After that was modern literature which Cementoss taught.

It was actually a exciting lesson or so she thought anyway as the man taught.

Math came last before lunch being taught by the cloning quirk Ectoplasm.

Once lunch came Aoi went to the school store buying a melon bread and a carton of milk.

Making sure that no one was following her she went to find a secret hiding place, or at least a place that maybe the upperclassman wouldn't take.

After walking pass some trees she found one near the school building. Two bushes had a open spot between them. It was almost as if it was asking for someone to sit there.

She sat down eating her bread in silence. A breeze came in making her close her eyes as she leaned on the building.

It felt nice;relaxing even.

This gave her time to remember the past as well.

From Arisu's middle school days the girl always had friends or at least people to hang out with, she never ate lunch on her own. Who would have thought, the horror of eating lunch alone.

She gave a small smile at the thought.

Back then little things like that were a nightmare. The thought of being alone in school and having no friends but, now it was the thought of her parents being killed. Of how they would react if they ever figured out she became a spy for the villains.

They would be ashamed. Really she didn't blame them if they wanted to abandon her.

The bell ringed signaling everyone for the next class.

Hero basic training was up next and guess who was teaching it.

All Might.

He came in through the door laughing as everyone started getting excited.

"That's his silver age costume!"

"He's really gonna teach us?"

"I'm getting goosebumps!"

"It's time for hero basic training! This is the class that will put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes! " All Might pulled out a battle sign. "No time to dally. Today's activity is this- Battle training!"

Already the second day and they were going to fight probably-what robots again?

"And for that." He clicked the button on the control. Suit cases with numbers on it started to come out of the wall. "In accordance with the "quirk registry" and the special request forums you filled out before being admitted, COSTUMES!"

The class cheered as everyone quickly got up getting their cases.

Aoi stood outside with the rest of the class. Her hero costume had a black sailor top with a touch of red on it, she wore a long black skirt that had a slit on the side, underneath a pair of black shorts. A red belt had three to five flask around her. Her shoes were combat boots that held red laces. On her head held a black visor. Finally the major piece of the costume was long Bosozoku style jacket. It was a dark red and green vines wrapping around the word "Hero".

Aoi fumbled with her gauntlets as she walked out with everyone.

"Wow Suzuki-chan!" Uraraka came up behind her making Aoi raise an eyebrow. "You like a delinquent."

"Drop the chan and that's what I was aiming for." She pulled out one of the flask on her belt, opening it to taste the quality.

_Scotch. Huh, this is really expensive. _

She opened another one.

_And this is sake. Again another expensive one. Damn, Yuuei really does have the money. _

"Whoa don't drink already." Kirishima came over taking the flask out of her hands.

"Hey! I was testing it out!" The delinquent simply took it back from the boy. "You need to start minding your own damn business!"

Kirishima gave a laugh.

"I don't want you drunk again before class starts man."

"HUH?" She put her hand in to her pockets before leaning in the boy's face. "We already spoke about-!"

"We're all here?" All Might looked around before stopping on Midoriya the symbol of peace was trying to hold in a laugh.

Aoi looked around as All Might started to talk.

Buildings and a bunch of them at that. So it's like a town.

"We're moving on to step two! Indoor personnel battle training!"

Aoi cocked her head to the side at this.

Isn't it kinda early for this? She thought they would be stuck on learning how to not damage the town for a while or at least fighting robots.

"Villain battles are most commonly seen outdoors but." All Might hummed. "Statistically, the most heinous villains are likely to appear indoors."

Aoi's body froze at this.

Just like Shigaraki and Kurogiri...that man Sensei too. They planned in the shadows when to take her...they knew she would join them...bastards.

"Between confinement, house arrest, and black market deals...in this hero-filled society of ours." All Might coughed before continuing. "The cleverest of villains lurk indoors!"

"You will now be split into villain teams and hero teams; and face off in a two-on-two indoor battle!"

"So no basic training, kero?" The girl with the frog like quirk; Tsuyu spoke up.

"Practical experience teaches you the basics!"

Questions then filled the air.

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just explode everything?"

"Are you going to threaten us like Aizawa sensei?"

"How will we be divided?"

"How fabulous is my cape?" Belly button laser started showing off his cape.

"Can you tell him it's not fabulous." Aoi grumbled scrunching her nose at the cape. "More like it's blinding."

"One at a time!"

Yeah the symbol of peace can only answer so much right?

All Might went on to tell them the plan. The villains would have a nuclear weapon why the heroes try to retrieve the weapon or capture the villains within a time range. Sounds easy enough except they will be teamed up by lots.

"Is that really the best way?" Iida asked before Midoriya told him that they would never get to chose who they work with. "I see, I apologize!"

Aoi leaned back on her heels. So split by two...two?...twenty one divide by two...oh...

"Hey sensei." Aoi spoke up with her hands stuff in the coat pocket. "Isn't one person going to be left out?"

"Yes young Suzuki, thank you for reminding me! One team will have a group of three!"

That problem was solved quick.

Everyone was then place in teams, Aoi who was on the letter b team was with her neighbor the boy with the peppermint hair; Todoroki and a boy with a mask; Sho-shiji? No Shoji.

Looks like mask boy was quiet too.

As long as they had a plan for this she was fine with that. There were heroes all the time who never talk to each other, they just knew they had a plan and went along with it.

All Might started to draw lots D were the villains and A were the heroes.

Iida and Bakugo vs. Uraraka and Midoriya.

Fast boy with explosive vs. zero gravity with strength.

How would the battle turn out? Since for one A team was already at a disadvantage. If Midoriya uses his quirk it will just end up breaking his bones and the building. Then Uraraka would have to either help Midoriya or just go retrieve the bomb. You also have Bakugo who would most likely not even cooperate with Iida seeing as how their first meeting was.

Both situations sounded tough.

The rest of the class walked into the monitor room below the building the teams would be fighting in.

"Watch closely and try to learn everyone." All Might gave everyone one last smile before looking at the monitor.

And they did watch, the match was hectic. From how Midoriya read Bakugo to how Bakugo was basically pounding into him. Uraraka had grabbed the bomb at the end giving them a win but it was still hectic.

The heroes ended up looking like the losers why the opposite for the villains.

Iida being the v.i.p. looked like he was about to tear up from the praise he was getting from All Might and Yaoyorozu.

All Might pulled out the next letters.

Team B the heroes verves Team I the villains.

Which Aoi couldn't full tell what their quirks were on her side, but the other side was a invisible quirk with a tail.

Aoi stood outside with the two boys.

"So what's the plan?" She asked as they walked in the building taking a swig of her sake. "Knowing them they're gonna try to ambush us."

Shoji's arms started to turn into ears, quickly turning into mouths.

"We got one on the north side of the fourth floor. The other is the same floor, barefoot."

_Finally one speaks!_

"I knew they would want ambush us." Aoi bumped both her fist together. "All we need to do then is just watch out for them."

"Get outside." Todoroki held out his right arm putting it against the wall.

"What?" Aoi sent him a glare. "You think you can take them on your own?"

He only nodded his head before saying,

"It's going to get cold, go outside. They think they're playing a defensive game but I don't care."

Ice started to from on the wall as Shoji grabbed Aoi's arm pulling her outside.

"Hey!" She jerked her arm back when they stopped. "You're really fine with this?"

"Yeah."

"Hero team wins!"

Aoi's body froze as she turned around and saw a frozen building.

"The fuck?" She muttered.

_He is way too strong! Ridiculously strong! _

Of course the v.i.p of this match was Todoroki seeing as how he captured the villains and retrieved the weapon without damaging the building.

Aoi held in a tsk as All Might said all this.

The rest of the fights went on, looking plain compared to the first two.

Aoi with her arms crossed started watching All Might, hoping to find some kind of weakness. Anything would be fine. She just needed something to tell them.

She noticed when class was almost done the hero was sweating some, as well as holding a cough but would end up coughing anyway.

Does he catch a cold? There was no way it was nerves seeing how the man stood in front of millions of people.

Class ended with All Might giving them all a good job.

He quickly ran away leaving smoke behind.

"Why is he in such a hurry for?" Aoi muttered a hand on her hip.

"Probably hero work." Tsuyu spoke beside her.

"But he should only be teaching right now right?"

The girl only shrugged her shoulders as they all walked back to the locker rooms. They still had classes after all.

School ended as quick as it came, the class still talked about Midoriya and Bakugo's fight. Aoi stared at the explosive boy expecting him to curse at them but he stayed quiet. It was weird only the second day and she could already tell he was a jerk.

Maybe the fight got his nerves? Did he learn something from it? Hopefully.

Aoi grabbed her backpack heading towards the door. Since everyone was so focused on chatting about that fight this was the prefect opportunity to leave.

The walk and ride back 'home' was quiet. No one stopped her no one spoke to her. Good she didn't need anyone messing with her.

As soon as she walked in the door with her bagged dinner her phone rang.

She opened her flip phone to see a text from Shigaraki.

**Any information on All Might?**

Aoi gave a sigh the second day and he is already bugging her.

**Not yet, he ran off too fast today for me to even try to follow him. **

She waited a minute to see if he would text her back, nothing.

It doesn't matter she knows he read it.

The next few days the media was in uproar over the fact of All Might teaching, really the whole country was shocked.

Shigaraki somehow got information that the media was going to the school today to get a interview from All Might.

Of course it meant Shigaraki was going to take advantage of this.

"There is a alarm that will go off when Shigaraki breaks through the gate." Kurogiri stood in front of the girl as she sat on the bar stool. "During this time you will find information about All Might. Anything is fine; you will bring that information back that night._ If not there will be consequences_."

Kurogiri had towered over her at the last part making Aoi gulp before saying "Yes sir."

Aoi now walked to the school gates with her hands in her pockets. She stopped midway when she saw a group of reporters standing there asking students questions as they passed by.

She rolled her eyes at this until she saw blue hair.

Ruby eyes stared back at her, she stared back giving Shigaraki a nod before walking to the gate.

"What does All Might do after school?" A mic a pressed up to her face.

Really a question like this?

"I don't know!" She snarled as she pushed the mic away. "I don't stalk him like you do!"

The reporters started to yell back at her. Aoi covered her ears as she walked passed the reporters.

_Stupid idiots. This is why I hate reporters!_

Aoi made her way to class and was automatically getting a good morning from Uraraka.

She nodded back to the girl giving a low morning as she sat down.

"The reporters were crazy right?" Uraraka's elbows lean on her desk as she smiled to Aoi.

"You're telling me." Aoi grumbled as she rubbed her head. "They fucking asked me if I stalk All Might."

"Eh?"

"Quiet down class is about to start!" Aizawa walked into the room with a annoyed look on his face.

So the press was being rough on him too.

"Sorry for the sudden announcement but you'll need to pick a class president."

"Such a normal school-like thing!"

Aoi watched as hands flew in the air screams coming with them.

"I want to be president!"

"Choose me!"

"Pick me!"

Great the dreaded election. Aoi slumped in her seat.

"Eh Suzuki-chan you don't want to be class president?" Uraraka held her hand up.

"No, I don't particularly like the fact of having to boss everyone around-and drop the chan already!"

"Particularly? I think that's the first time I ever heard you say a word like that!"

_Fuck, Arisu just came out of no where!_

"I the word from somewhere." She tried to change the subject back. " Looking from you have you're hand up,you're forgetting about how you have responsibilities and that means you have to be able to tell the class no. So you'll look like the bad guy in the end."

Uraraka slowly brought down her hand before Aoi continued.

"Plus you have to be able to quiet down the class and make them listen. If I did that I would end up making people fear me. That's why you'll want someone who you can rely on; not be scared of." Aoi then pointed her thumb at Bakugo who was yelling Pick me. "Like that hot head of instance. You don't want him because you'll be scared of him."

"Oh, Suzuki-chan you're so smart!"

"Drop the chan!"

Iida stood up suddenly with his arm high in the air.

"Quiet down everyone! Leading the many is a heavy task! But ambition does not equal ability! The sacred office demands the trust of it constituents. If this is to be a democracy then I put forward the motion the our true leader must be chosen by a election!"

"But this is class!"

"But Iida." Tsuyu turned to her neighbor. "We haven't known each other long enough to build any trust."

"Yeah." Kirishima stood up. "Everyone will just vote for them-selves."

"That precisely why anyone who manages to get multiple will be best suited for the job! Will you allow this, sensei!"

"I don't care." Aizawa started to climb into his sleeping bag. "Just do it quick."

End the end Midoriya ended up with three votes and Yaoyorozu with two, the rest were one votes except for some.

"Who the fuck voted for Deku?" Bakugo yelled.

"We know it wasn't you." Sero commented with a sneer.

Uraraka started a low whistle letting Aoi know who she voted for.

"Thank you whoever voted for me!" Iida cried earning looks from everyone.

"Why didn't you vote for yourself?" Aoi laid her head on her desk. "I thought you wanted to be class pres?"

"I thought someone better was best suited for the job!"

Aoi hummed at this.

Really she thought he was best suited seeing as how he got the class quiet for a minute.

Oh well her vote went for nothing.

So Uraraka voted for Midoriya and Iida voted for him, she could only guess that the boy voted for himself seeing how he had his hand held up earlier.

The rest of class went normal except the thought of the mission never left Aoi's mind.

Soon lunch came and a vibration from her pocket almost made her jump.

Luckily no one was looking. She slowly pulled out her phone to see two words.

_**Mission start**_

She closed her phone back before getting up.

"Hey Suzuki came eat with us!" Kirishima walked up to her with Kaminari and Sero behind him.

"No thanks, I like to eat alone." She responded back as she left the room not giving them the moment to reply.

_I wish I could eat with you!_

This mission was important, she had to get some type of information or her parents were screwed.

She walked down the hallway passing students who were making their way to lunch. When she turned a corner she looked around both sides of the deserted hallway.

Seeing that no one was there she snapped her fingers.

Slowly a mist appeared around Aoi making her blend in with the walls.

She stood there staring at the wall, knowing that when the mission starts she'll know.

Ten minutes later a alarm blared off.

And it starts now.

Aoi made her way down the hallway making sure no to bump into the scared students.

If she was going to get some type of information then maybe knowing the teaching plans would be good enough.

She made it to the teacher lounge, unsurprisingly it was empty.

Shutting the door she started walking over to each desk, she gave a quick look to see their plans.

Midnight's teaching plan, no All Might. Ectoplasm's plan didn't have All Might either, even Present Mic didn't.

What the hell?

She kept on going down to each desk until she saw a schedule on All Might's desk.

Stupid why didn't you try to find his desk first?

So they're going to USJ in a couple of days and All Might will be their teacher. Prefect.

Folding up the itinerary Aoi started to leave the room. Until suddenly the door opened showing a skinny man coming in.

Silently but also quickly she leaned up against the wall.

Who was this guy? She never seen him before, is he really a teacher?

The guy gave a cough as he went to All Might's desk.

Maybe he was helping All Might since he's busy. Yeah must be.

She started to leave but not without giving another look to the skinny guy.

There was something about him that was familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Opening the door slowly and wide enough to where her body could get through she made her escape, with what would be another step to killing All Might.

"I think Iida is best suited for class president." Midoriya spoke to the whole class getting nods of agreement.

"Exit-sign Iida!" The class started to chant.

Aoi sat there in confusion.

"What the fuck happened?" Aoi asked Uraraka.

"Eh? You didn't see?"

"No, I don't eat in the cafeteria."

Uraraka then explained that the alarm had went off making chaos happen as people were trying to get to safety. Iida being the rational person got Uraraka to use her quirk helping him get onto a exit sign. He calmed everyone down and cleaned up the situation, seeing as how it was the media that made it through the gates.

Yeah that was all Shigaraki, there was no way reporters could just break though the gate like that.

In the end Iida accepted the role of class president, ending the usual crazy day of school.

"Here." Aoi handed Shigaraki the itinerary.

She now stood in the bar wearing her casual clothes. A jacket that had a tiger on the back covering most of the shirt with a long skirt.

Crewing on the bubble gum she had, she let out a bubble letting it pop when it was big enough.

The man held it up with both pinkies sticking out.

A giggle like a school girl would do escaped from his mouth.

Aoi held back a face of disgust.

Shigaraki was getting creepier and creepier everyday.

"Finally. Good job, you'll know the plan once I make them. Dismissed."

Leaving she put her hands in her pockets.

_All Might defeat them, please._

The next few days Aoi was told what would happen. They would invade USJ, separate the students and leave All Might by himself. Of course they would have the other teachers distracted by the huge group of low life villains there. Then they would have the nomu come kill All Might.

A dreaded question popped up in Aoi's mind and slipped out as soon as it came.

"And what will happen to the students after that?"

"Hmm...we'll just kill them."

Her body froze.

Kill them? They're just kids...why kill kids?

She wished she could tell him no but it wasn't a option. Not when the lives of her parents hanged over her head.

Grinding her teeth is spat out a,

"Okay."

The plan would start tomorrow and if-no when he killed All Might she would most likely leave the school. She would probably just go uncover somewhere else, seeing as how Endeavor would be the number one hero then, it would probably be to kill him next.

Blood, blood was on the ground.

Aoi looked up to see All Might, a hole in his chest. His skin was pale as he bled...classmates around her stared in shock.

"You killed him." She heard the whisper from Midoriya the huge fanboy of All Might.

"Why? Why did you help them?" Uraraka's voice sounded so hurt.

"I can't believe you!"

Yells from her classmates continued as she squatted down covering her ears.

She didn't want to, she didn't want to help them!

"We're ashamed of you!" Her mother's voice came.

Aoi looked up to see her father beside her mother, with a disappointed look.

"I-I did it for you!" She tried to grab her mother's hand as she stood up, but her mom backed away.

"You're not our daughter anymore." Her father's voice came next.

A white light.

Aoi jumped up with a start.

She was breathing so hard, she started chanting her name again.

When she finally calmed down she looked at her window.

It was still dark out, she looked over at her phone.

03:48.

Groaning she laid back down pulling the covers over her head.

How many nightmares was that now? Three since they took her, two since she started school.

She wasn't going to make it long at this rate.

Aoi laid there for the rest of the time until the sun started to shine through her curtains.

Getting ready slowly she started her day. The day that All Might would die.

"Suzuki-chan you look tired." Uraraka sat on the desk in front of her since they had a small break before third period started.

"Drop the chan and no I'm not." Aoi leaned back in her chair as Kaminari came over with Kirishima.

"Dude, you totally have bags under your eyes!" Kaminari laughed as he pointed at her face.

"I do fucking not!" Aoi stood up holding a fist. "I should kick you around for that!"

"Hey! Calm down we're just worried!" Kirishima gave her a soothing pat on her back.

"Well there's nothing to worry about!"

"If you are having trouble sleeping Suzuki-san I can offer you some tips!" Iida came in moving his arm like a robot.

Aoi gave a sigh.

"You fuckers don't listen."

"Suzuki-san!" Midoriya came from behind Kirishima.

"Huh, who cares about cursing you'll probably hear worse from villains!"

Present Mic walked into the room holding his english book.

"Everyone sit down!" Iida ordered everyone nodding his head when everyone was sitting.

"Time for english, yeah!" Mic yelled hoping to get a yell back but no one did.

What did he except no one wanted to learn english in a hero school.

Lunch came with Uraraka trying to get Aoi to join them again to get rejected. The lone girl went to the school store as usual buying her melon bread and carton of milk.

She walked outside going to her spot, luckily the upperclassman haven't found it yet.

Sitting down she took the first bite of her bread as a,

"So this where you eat!" made her jump.

Food lunged down her throat but stopping midway making her choke.

Her carton of milk was pushed into her hands as a big hand started to beat on her back.

When she felt the food go down she took a deep breath, air entered her lungs once again.

Aoi took a couple more breaths before looking up to see the trio.

Uraraka gave her a sorry look as Iida looked with worry.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked from her side, also holding a worried look.

"I'm fine." Aoi pointed her bread at Uraraka. "You scared the _shit_ out of me!"

"Sorry sorry!" Uraraka gave a cheeky smile. "I just want you to come eat lunch with us!"

"I already told you-!"

"Bread and milk is not a balanced lunch!" Iida started chopping his arm. "You need to eat a balanced meal or you will collapse during hero training!"

"I won't collapse! This is good enough for me!" Aoi took another bite out of her bread.

"We'll worry if you eat lunch by yourself" Midoriya gave a nervous smile slowing turning into a genuine smile. "Plus you looked lonely."

Aoi stared back in shock.

Did he really figure her out so fast? Or was she just horrible at acting?

The boy jumped back suddenly his face as red as a lobster.

She gave a sigh.

"Fine." She grumbled, Uraraka gave a cheer.

_Please don't be nice to me._

Uraraka grabbed her arm pulling her along.

The four entered the crowded cafeteria, noise echoed off the walls making Aoi's shoulders slump.

"I think I'll go back after all."

"No!" Uraraka held a hard grip on her arm. "You're eating with us!"

How the fuck was she this strong?

Uraraka pulled Aoi forward into the line as she pointed out a cheap menu that had fish in it.

"Do you like fish?"

"Sure."

_Please don't be so nice to me, I'll only hurt you. _

The four grabbed their lunch Uraraka's and Aoi's being boiled fish with rice, miso soup, mixed vegetables, with a egg and green onions.

Iida carried a curry with orange juice why Midoriya had katsudon.

The four found a table, Uraraka made Aoi sit beside her telling her the rice was always delicious.

Everyone started eating as Aoi looked at her meal.

This was a lot, a whole lot to eat.

Her mouth salivated as she continued to smell the food, a growl came from her stomach.

Luckily the three were chatting so they didn't noticed or either ignored it.

Damn her stomach!

Aoi grabbed her chopsticks picking up the warm bowl of rice, putting it into her mouth.

The warm food went down her throat, leaving a warm feeling and moving down into her belly.

She felt tears starting to build up.

No don't cry! Not in front of them keep your character.

When was the last time she had a meal like this? A meal that was actually warm;that felt filling...not the konbini that had the cold food warmed up.

Almost a year...this summer will make it a year.

That day when she disappeared she woke up eat her mother's breakfast then went to school eating some bread from there. She knew she was going to go home to warm food so she didn't care for eating something that like for lunch. It's not like her mom starved her.

"What do you think we'll do for hero training today, Suzuki-chan."Uraraka brought her attention back as she took a bite of her fish.

"I told you- you know what nevermind." Aoi gave a grouchy look. "And who knows...they been teaching us town safety for the last week so probably that."

The group thought about it for a moment before Uraraka spoke up.

"I don't think so." Uraraka hummed with the chopsticks to her lips. "Maybe we'll do another battle training!"

"But that's too soon." Aoi argued.

"Eh?"

"It hasn't been that long since we had our first battle training, it only makes sense."

Uraraka finally agreed then changing the subject to a hero.

Yes Aoi knew what was going to happen today. If only she could stop it and keep this happy atmosphere.

"Rescue training." Aizawa held a sign saying the words he just said. "This training will prepare you for disaster relief, from floods to fire."

"So another rough day,huh?" Kaminari turned to his neighbor.

"Right!" Ashido gave a excited grin as Kirishima tried to pump him up.

"Flooding will be a great place for my quirk, kero." Tsuyu commented before everyone earned a glare from Aizawa.

"Hey, I'm not done." Their homeroom teach clicked a button on his remote pulling out their costume cases. "It's up to you if whether or not you wear costumes. As some of them are ill-suited to this sort of activity. The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That's all. Get ready."

Aoi's heart started to beat.

The class now sat on the bus with a sleeping Aoi behind Todoroki's seat. She leaned against the window as they excitedly talked about their quirks.

Aoi was having a pretty good dream until loud mouth Bakugo started screaming at everyone, making her wake up with a agitated look.

The boy couldn't even have a conversation with someone without yelling...well she can't say anything. She pretty much yells herself.

"Look sharp, we're here." Aizawa told them earning a yes from the students.

Everyone walked off the bus looking amazed as they stared at the dome. All but Aoi who had a grim look.

Staring at the dome she had these final thoughts before walking in with her class.

_Good luck, All might. We-no this world still needs you...so don't die. _


End file.
